Hooker Boots
by Sull89
Summary: One Shot. ChristinaIzzie. A provocative gift brings two complete opposites much closer than they ever though they'd be.


Hooker boots.

That's what Izzie bought her for Christmas. Thigh high, boot laced, stiletto heeled, matte black, Jenna freaking Jameson hooker boots.

This had better be her idea of a very raunchy gag gift.

---

"Seriously, Mer, look at these things," with a disgusted sound, Christina dropped the monstrous boots at the end of Meredith's bed, frowning at the way the cuffs of them were on level with the pillow top mattress, "they're hideous. Hideous. And Izzie bought them. For me."

Raising her eyebrow in confusion, Meredith crawled from the head of her bed to the foot, taking in the boots with a look of curiosity, "Izzie bought them for you?" Picking one of them up with tentative fingers, she inspected the footwear curiously as she spoke, "Why, exactly?" After a moment, Meredith's face lit up with a laugh, "They look like dominatrix boots." Smirking now, she looked to her friend, eyes shining, "Maybe she's trying to tell you something, Christina. I always have wondered if Izzie's been telling the whole truth about her sexual orientation."

Looking outraged, Christina promptly swatted Meredith on the arm, giving her a stern look while pointing at her, "Don't even go there, Grey. Totally not funny." Then proceeding to gather up the boots and throw them in the hall, Christina did her best to ignore the fluttering feeling those words gave her, silently snapping at her lower stomach to calm down as she climbed onto the bed with Meredith, intent on having a normal girls night.

---

"Okay, Izzie, that's it." Letting herself into the blonde's room without a single warning, Christina then dropped the boots in Izzie's lap, "Why did you buy me these?" Arms crossed, standing by the head of her kind of, sort of, pseudo friend, Christina looked just as menacing now as she was when she was staring down an intern who incurred her wrath, "I've had to stare at them for the past four days, and frankly, it's beginning to piss me off."

Shocked by the sudden interruption and the unceremonious dropping of a rather heavy pair of footwear into her lap, Izzie dropped the book she had been reading with a small yelp. Snapping Christina a dirty look when she realized she lost her page, Izzie grabbed the novel and started to flip through it, huffing a bit as she did, searching for the chapter she had just started.

Before Izzie could even spend fifteen seconds on her quest, Christina snatched the book from her, eyes blazing as she threw it on the floor. Cutting Izzie off before she can even open her mouth to protest, Christina snapped, "No! I do not care about your damned book. You are not going to try to scold me for taking it or barging in here uninterrupted; actually, what you're going to do is explain to me why you bought me a pair of hooker boots!"

Izzie, rather upset because her gift, the gift given from of the generosity and compassion of her heart, was being so grossly mistreated, snapped to her feet now, mere inches away from Christina. Somehow managing to look angry while standing barefoot in her panties and a tank top, Izzie stuck her finger in her fellow resident's face to underline what she was saying, "You're yelling at me for buying you something? Seriously? What the hell, Christina! Is this how you always act when someone tries to do something nice for you?"

"'Something nice for me.' You call buying me a pair of slutty call girl boots something nice?" Snapping back at Izzie, Christina had her hands fisted up at her sides, unaware of the warmth that was, for some unknown reason, starting to flood her body, growing outward from the pit of her stomach, "Since when is that an appropriate gift?!"

Izzie was never one to back down from a fight; growing up in a trailer park as one of only three girls will do that to a person. Now, she was just as livid as Christina, unable to believe that the other woman could be so worked up over something so small. "Since when is a nice pair of shoes an inappropriate gift?"

"Since they're a pair of fetish slash hooker boots, that's when!" Casting out an angry fist, Christina started backing Izzie up, forcing her to move until she couldn't anymore and her calves and the backs of her knees were pressed into her bed, "Do I look like a dominatrix to you?"

Before Christina even realized what was going on, Izzie's lips were suddenly pressed to hers, open mouthed and almost desperate. With the first touch of Izzie's lips, the warmth that had been building up within Christina burst, fizzing through her body in a rush and leaving even her fingertips tingling.

Before she knew what she was doing, Christina had her hands tangled in Izzie's hair, grinding her hips back against the blonde's in rhythm as they both sought to relieve the tension building up between their thighs.

Before long, Christina had Izzie out of her panties and flimsy little tank top, had her spread eagle on the bed, and had the woman's face muffled between her own legs, demanding more with every gasping breath she took, and finally, before either one of them knew it, they were both coming with screams that were sure to alert everyone else in the house as to what was going on.

---

It started with an argument, and then escalated into sex.

And not just normal sex, no, but angry sex. Angry, hot sex. Angry, hot, lesbian sex. Angry, hot, lesbian sex with the girl she sort of gets along with but still sort of doesn't like. The more Christina thought about it, the more she didn't really care about any of those things. Except the hot part, that mattered a lot.

So now, as she was laying in a bed that didn't belong to her, by someone she could never have seen herself with, the one thought that crossed Christina's mind was that next time, when the boots were involved, it would be even hotter.

Hotter is always better.


End file.
